


What I got for Christmas

by eenpointe



Series: christmas scerek fluff [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenpointe/pseuds/eenpointe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A low whine emitted from Scott’s throat. “Stiles, I don’t want to look sexy right now! I’m going to meet his family!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I got for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Approximately 10 months ago, I decided to write a second chapter for this. Over said ten months, my writing has changed a lot, and when I sat down to write the second part, it came out as more of a follow up.  
> Enjoy!

_“Oh my God, Scott, I’m sure you look fine! In fact, I’m sure you look sexy as hell. Do you know how I know this? Because I’m your bestfriend, that’s how.”_

A low whine emitted from Scott’s throat. “Stiles, I don’t want to look sexy right now! I’m going to meet his _family_!”

A wave of static rushed through the phone, into Scott’s ear.  _“Fine. You look like a prude, than.”_

“Not helping!” Scott hissed. He ended the call and threw the phone onto his bed.

It was the first day of winter break- meaning it was his first day off from teaching kids not to chew pencils and hit other kids- and he was going to his boyfriend’s family Christmas party.

Their relationship was still new, it had only been three weeks since that fateful day in the mall, but he and Derek had clicked, and when Derek mentioned that his family was having a party, Scott asked if he wanted company.

Of course, he did.

So now Scott was waiting anxiously for Derek to pick him up, while he worried about how he looked. He’d already met Derek’s younger sister, Cora, but he wanted to make a good impression on the rest of the family. According to Derek, one Uncle in particular was quiet judgmental.

He was standing in the full length mirror that Lydia had gotten him the year before, smoothing out his tie when he heard a car pull into his driveway. He peered through his curtains and swore softly when he saw Derek climbing out of his Camaro.

He was wearing slacks and a button-up, with the sleeves rolled up to show his forearms. His beard was recently trimmed and a pair of glasses rested on his nose. He looked so handsome that Scott knew he would be tripping over his words all evening.

When he answered the door Scott was already smiling, softly.  “You look beautiful, Derek.”

Derek ducked his chin slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up.

Scott knew that Derek knew he was attractive, yet whenever Scott told him so, he seemed as though he’d never heard it before.

Scott suspected that it had something to do with the fact that most complements aimed at Derek were shallow, and when he heard his own voice complement Derek, it sounded in awe.

“Thank you, Scott. You do too.” He smiled and offered his arm to Scott. “You ready?”

Scott was aware that he was grinning like a fool when he took Derek’s arm. “I am. At least I think I am- your family, they aren’t going to eat me, are they?”

Derek’s grin was sharp as a knife. He opened Scott’s door for him and answered just as he swung it shut. “Peter might.”

The car ride was teasing and light. Derek hummed along to the Christmas carols on the radio and Scott raised any eyebrow. Derek told him to go work as a mall Santa for three weeks and see if he memorizes the words to _Mary Did You Know_.

After they’d been driving for some time, Scott asked Derek about his glasses.

“I don’t normally wear them, I have contacts, but yesterday at the mall some kid decided that he wanted to have Santa’s eye for Christmas, and he ripped the contact badly. It was the last pair I had and the new ones won’t be available until Thursday.”

Scott winced. “I thought you said you were good with kids? But the glasses do look good.”

Derek snorted. “I said I was okay with them, and what I meant by that was that I was good enough that I hadn’t been fired yet. Not everyone teaches kindergarten.”

Scott smiled, and then gasped.

A house had just come up ahead, as if out of nowhere. It was surrounded by dark trees, all glittering with Christmas lights. The driveway was wide, made of dirt, and lined on both sides with the largest Christmas trees Scott had ever seen. They too, were lit up, as was the house. Red and gold lights shone from tall windows, and every border had been decorated. Elegant bows and sparkling garlands adorned each banister, inside and outside the house.  

Scott turned his stare to Derek. When he spoke, his voice was light. “This is your family home?”

Derek smiled, but it wasn’t prideful or boastful. “My mother always loved putting on a show.”

Most of the arriving guests were being valeted and shown inside, but Derek pulled off onto a smaller branch of the driveway and into a more secluded parking area. Only a few other sleek looking cars were parked there.

He cut the engine and faced Scott. “You ready?”

Scott swallowed, nodded.

Derek turned to exit the car, and then hesitated. He faced Scott again, and cupped his face in his hands. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Scott’s.

“Don’t be nervous. They’ll love you.”

-

When they arrived at the huge wooden door, they were greeted by a tall and beautiful brunette.

Everyone else she offered polite smiles, but when she saw Derek her eyes lit up. She looked much like Cora had when she was dragging Scott to Derek’s lap.

“Well hello, Mr. Clause and…?” She teased, then she raised an eyebrow at Scott. “Derek, introduce your date.”

He rolled his eyes at the name, and grabbed Scott’s hand. “Laura, this is my boyfriend, Scott. Scott, this is my oldest sister, Laura.”

A wicked grin appeared on her face at the word boyfriend, and she stepped back to let them in. “Well, since it’s the first boyfriend you’ve brought home in years, I won’t keep you. I’m sure Uncle Peter will be delighted to meet him.”

Scott could’ve sworn he saw Derek’s teeth flash, in what was defiantly not a non-threatening smile at his sister, but he blinked and it was gone, and he was being pulled through the doors.

The inside of the house was just as grand as the outside. His eyes were immediately drawn to the vast Christmas tree placed in the center of the room. All around it people were milling about, drinking out of champagne flutes and laughing with one another.

To the side of the tree, Cora was leaning against a large, shining, black, piano. She stood next to an older looking man in a V-neck, and was smirking at something he had said.

Her smirk grew when she spotted the two of them, and she nudged the man next to her, pointing them out to him. Her mouth moved with words Scott could not hear, and then she was waving him over.

He squeezed Derek’s hand and nodded toward them. “Uh, Derek, Cora’s waving to us…”

Derek looked to where Scott nodded and his eyes narrowed. He wrapped an arm around Scott’s waist and began to steer him towards Cora.

He warned Scott as he walked. “I’m letting you know now, that the man with Cora is our Uncle Peter. There’s not anything in particular to warn you of, but he says what he thinks, and that can be unpredictable.”

They reached the pair just as Derek finished talking, and Peter had a mocking frown on his face already.

“Derek, tell me you aren’t tinting his opinion of me so soon.”

His voice was like honey, but in the sickeningly sweet way that made Scott want to gag. He almost did.

Derek gave Peter a tight smile. “I’m not tinting his opinion, just think of it as the ‘beware of the dog’ sign in the window.”

Cora interrupted before Peter could open his mouth again, and although she was smiling, there was tension in her voice. “C’mon you two, don’t start something.”

A voice sounded from behind Scott and Derek.

“I agree with Cora, we wouldn’t want the party to end in a fist fight on the front lawn, now would we?”

Scott felt Derek stiffen before he turned to face the newcomer. Once he had turned, he relaxed. Derek stepped forward and wrapped the man in a hug.

“Hey, Dad,”

Breaking the embrace the man- Derek’s father- turned to Scott. “I’m Derek’s father, James,” He stepped forward and clasped Scott’s hand in a firm shake. “You must be Scott. Laura pointed me this way, and clearly I arrived just in time.”

The last bit was directed toward Peter, a disapproving look in his eye.

Peter waved his hand dismissively. “Oh please, things like that only happen once.”

Derek sighed and took hold of Scott’s hand again. “Alright, I’m going to leave you all to it. Dad, do you know where Mom is?”

James nodded, “Last I saw of her, she was talking with Alan by the dessert table.”

As Scott was steered away, he couldn’t help but feel a bit overwhelmed.  His steps faltered for a moment, and his hand tightened on Derek’s. “Hey, could we…”

Derek paused, looked at Scott, and tugged him into a small alcove, free of music and people.

His eyebrows were knitted together in a concerned frown. “What’s up? Are you alright?”

Scott’s grip on Derek’s hand slipped and he leaned back against the wall. He nodded at Derek. “I’m okay, I am, this is all just, overwhelming.”

He wasn’t sure what to expect from Derek, but when he looked up Derek had a small smile on his face. He pulled Scott down gently, so that they sat on the floor, shoulder to shoulder.

“I get it, you know. I know how everything looks, how everything is so in your face. And there’s my family. They’re them, and I know they can be a lot. They don’t really hold back.”

Scott nodded. “They’re different from you. You’re much quieter.”

There were a hundred different words Scott could describe Derek as in that moment: Warmer, softer, comfortable, familiar, endearing, or beautiful.  He felt as though he could say all those words, and Derek would still sit with him, tell him he was all of those as well.

He was half aware that Derek was speaking, and then he was pointing upward, to where a sprig of mistletoe hung above them.

He closed his eyes and kissed Derek. He never grew tired of kissing Derek. He was always soft, and warm, and he always felt like something Scott knew.

“I think I could love you.”

Scott opened his eyes into Derek’s, surprised.  He took a moment and thought.  He rested his forehead against Derek’s.

He knew he wasn’t in love with Derek, not yet. But he did know that Derek felt like home, safe and familiar, and loveable.

“I think I could love you too.”

Derek smiled. He stood, and helped Scott up, squeezing his hand.

His voice was light and teasing, happy.

“That’s good to hear, because now you get to meet the rest of my family.”

 


End file.
